


Питерский курьер

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Gore, Humor, M/M, Poetry, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Написано по мотивамэтой storiesи истории о том, как Славу, изначально посаженного под арест на семь суток, отправили лечиться домой. Некоторое время никаких вестей от него не было.
Relationships: Рудбой/Слава
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Питерский курьер

Ваня, от любви большой,  
Славу захотел себе.  
Только тот такой больной,  
Да еще сидит в тюрьме.  
(Пусть на день или на семь,  
Но теперь по масти всем.)

Долго думал и гадал -  
Как его мне утащить?  
Но подумал и признал:  
"Я же питерский мужик!"

А у питерцев все просто -  
Топором и раз, и два!  
По пакетам рассовали  
И неси домой с утра. 

Но в пакетах так приметно,  
Надо чем-нибудь сокрыть.  
О, курьер! Давай беретку,  
Буду в сумках все носить. 

Вот приехал с расчлененкой,  
Милый мой не поворчит.  
Скучно стало, не живой уж,  
Но зато хорош на вид. 

Кровь стекает на паркет мой,  
Глаз любимого прикрыт.  
Даже мертвый - он родной мне,  
Как такого тут забыть? 

Я слеплю его частями.  
Только сердце заберу,  
Чтобы темными ночами  
Согревал любовь мою.

И кишки распотрошу я,  
Чтобы сильно не вонял.  
Будет чистая статУя -  
Самый милый идеал.


End file.
